A new life has begun
by AleMangekyo
Summary: Summary: Hinata una chica tímida e insegura y muy sobre protegida entra a su primer año de universidad, dónde conocerá buenos amigos y su primer amor. Sé verá envuelta en diversos conflictos con sus padres, a pesar de eso ella luchará por su amor, ¿Qué harán sus padres al respectó? ¿Podrá lidiar con sus sentimientos? ¿Terminará con la persona que ama?


**Hola chicos, este es mi primer fanfic espero sea de su agrado. Es un NaruHina y SasuSaku** **, este capítulo es un poco largo y solo aparecerán los personajes principales. Espero no haya sacado a los personajes fuera de su carácter original y si no háganmelo saber, se los agradecería mucho. Quiero que sean duros conmigo cualquier error que haya cometido pueden dejar un review, sin más preámbulos les dejo el primer capítulo. ****Quiero agregar que este fic se basa en universo alterno. **

**C****apítulo 1: "Mi primer ****día".**

Sé levanto con cierta ansia y nerviosismo, desde la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño estaba claro que había esperado ese día. Sé dirigió al cuarto de baño, sé dio una ligera ducha y salio de la estancia, busco en su armario alguna prenda cómoda y no muy llamativa, un vestido lila que contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de piel blanca. Salio de su habitación y bajo hacía la sala dónde sus padres y su hermana la esperaban para tomar el desayuno.

-Buenos días- Saludo Hinata a sus padres.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?- Preguntó su madre.

-Muy bien, gracias- contestó Hinata. –

Supongo que has de sentirte nerviosa, será tú primer día en la universidad- Le dijo su padre.

-S-sí... Un poco- Respondió.

-Eso es normal cariño-Le dijo su madre.

-Espero aproveches tú estancia en la universidad, tú rendimiento académico debe mantenerse alto-Dijo su padre con semblante serio y autoritario.

-C-Claro -Dijo Hinata.

Así después de esa pequeña conversación matutina, terminó su desayuno, fue a lavarse los dientes. Sé dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglar el equipaje, llevaba lo esencial su ropa, algunos libros, fotos de su familia, recuerdos de sus amigos de la secundaria y algunos adornos para decorar su futura habitación en la universidad. Mientras arreglaba, escucho que alguien giraba la manecilla de la puerta de su cuatro.

-¿Está todo listo?- Le preguntó su padre.

-S-Sí-Le respondió Hinata.

-Bien, déjame llevar tú equipaje al auto-Dijo su padre.

Dicho esto tomo las maletas de Hinata y sé dirigió hacía a fuera de la casa dónde sé encontraba el auto.

-Muy bien todo esta listo, así que apresúrense tenemos que estar allá temprano-Dijo el padre de Hinata.

Dicho esto su madre y hermana sé subieron al auto seguidamente de Hinata, su padre fue el último en subir tomó las llaves del auto las introdujo en esté y sé retiraron. Durante el viaje su hermana Hanabi, iba hablando con Hinata:

-¿No te sientes nerviosa?-Le preguntó Hanabi.

-Un p-poco-Le respondió Hinata.

-Será sensacional que entres a la universidad, digo conocerás muchas personas-Le dijo su hermana emocionada.

-Sí, eso creo-Respondió Hinata.

Luego de la conversación que tenían, llegaron a la universidad. De entrada sé podía ver el gran campus que le rodeaba, en el una enorme cancha de fútbol americano y muchos estudiantes ahí entrenando, del otro extremo al grupo que conformaba la banda de aquélla universidad. Habían edificios alrededor del campus, cuando se adentraron en el estacionamiento sé podía mirar una gran pancarta en la entrada que decía "Bienvenida generación 2015". Sé bajaron del auto y sacaron el equipaje del baúl.

-Muy bien Hinata ya estamos aquí-Le dijo su madre.

-Sí, que b-bueno-Respondió la mencionada.

En eso sé escucho que a lo lejos alguien gritaba su nombre, volteó a ver y era su antigua compañera de la secundaria, Sakura, se dirigía a ella rápidamente.

-¡Hinata!- Que bueno es volver a verte- Le dijo Sakura esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡S-Sakura!- H-Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos- Le dijo Hinata.

-Sí, bueno solo han sido unos cuántos meses. Pero veo que estudiaremos en el mismo lugar- dijo Sakura.

-S-Sí por lo que veo-

-Eso será fantástico, ¿¡No lo crees!?- Hola sra. Hyuga y sr. Hyuga perdón por no haberlos saludado- Dijo Sakura

-Hola Sakura, veo que has cambiado mucho-Le dijo la madre de Hinata.

-Hola Sakura-Respondió el padre de Hinata.

-Bueno sí, eso creo. Hanabi estas muy alta-Le dijo Sakura

-Un poco, pero gracias-Respondió.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la recepción-Dijo el padre de Hinata.

-Sí es verdad, después de eso darán la presentación en el auditórium así que lo ideal sería apresurarnos, además les darán la información de la institución y le asignarán una habitación a Hinata-Añadió Sakura.

-Veo que sabes todo el procedimiento, Sakura-Dijo burlona Hanabi.

-Pues, sí-Respondió Sakura riendo-Debo irme sí, te veo más tarde Hinata, adiós señor y señora Hyuga adiós Hanabi-

La chica se retiró, después de eso, la familia Hyuga se dirigió hacia la recepción de la universidad de entrada una muchacha joven los recibió y les indicó donde debían hacer el papeleo de la estadía del estudiante, los llevo hacía la oficina del principal.

-Buenos días-Dijo esté

-Buenos días-saludó la familia-Señor Uchiha-

-Supongo que vienen por los últimos detalles- dijo el principal Madara Uchiha

-Así es, queremos saber cómo será la educación y seguridad de nuestra hija acá-Dijo Hiashi Hyuga el padre de Hinata.

-Perfecto, tomen asiento por favor- sugirió Madara

-Gracias-Dijeron los señores Hyuga.

-Como sabrán, nuestra institución tiene como fundamento la disciplina. La Universidad tiene la Misión de contribuir al progreso social, económico, científico y cultural del país, mediante el desarrollo de programas de pregrado y de posgrado -en un ambiente de pluralismo ideológico y de excelencia académica- para la formación de personas competentes internacionalmente; y con la realización de procesos de investigación científica y aplicada, en interacción permanente con los sectores empresarial, gubernamental y académico, así que señor Hyuga usted no sé preocupe por la estancia de su hija en la universidad nosotros le garantizamos la mayor seguridad dentro y fuera de las instalaciones-Dijo el Uchiha.

-Es bueno escuchar eso de su parte, sin más preocupaciones nuestra hija estará en buenas manos-Dijo el sr. Hyuga.

-Solo un detalle más, las cuotas sé cancelaran en el banco Uchiha en cualquiera de sus sucursales- añadió Madara Uchiha.

-Prefecto, para no quitarle más tiempo nos retiramos-

-Es un placer saber que confíen en nuestro personal e institución, antes de retirarse por favor pasen por la oficina de secretaría dónde le asignarán la habitación a su hija-Dijo Madara.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por su atención- Sé levanto de su asiento y estrecho la mano del Uchiha como acto de despedida, salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la secretaría.

-Buenos días, pasen por favor-Les atendió la administradora una muchacha de cabello oscuro y corto de tez blanca-Soy Shizune, es un placer atenderlos-

-Buenos días-Respondieron los señores Hyuga.

-Le entregaré esté archivo que indica que materias le fueron asignadas al estudiante, su respectivo número de identificación y la habitación donde se establecerá, debo comunicarles que acá son habitaciones compartidas por lo que ella tendrá una compañera-Les informo Shizune.

-Muy bien, ¿algún documento que deba de firmar?-Preguntó el padre de Hinata.

-Sí señor, es esté pequeño formulario donde menciona las reglas de la institución, en dado caso el estudiante dañe el mobiliario usted conscientemente se haría cargo-

-Muy bien-Tomó un bolígrafo y sin más preámbulo firmo el formulario y tomó el archivo que le había entregado la señorita-Supongo que eso es todo, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Hiashi Hyuga

-Sí señor, su hija ya puede instalarse en la habitación, algo más en la noche se les dará una presentación en el auditórium a los estudiantes así que por favor a las 7:00pm debe estar lista-Les comunico Shizune a los padres de Hinata.

-Bien, bueno no le quitaremos más su tiempo pase una feliz tarde-Se despidió el señor Hyuga.

-Es un placer atenderles, siempre estaremos a su servicio-Respondió

Acto seguido abandonaron la oficina y se dirigieron hacía la habitación que le había sido asignada a Hinata. Los dormitorios se situaban en los edificios detrás del campus, llegando a la habitación se despidieron de Hinata.

-Bueno es hora de irnos cariño, cuídate mucho sí, no olvides llamarnos cada vez que puedas y recuerda que te extrañaremos mucho-Le decía su madre melancólicamente.

-Por dios mujer solo estará en la universidad no se irá al otro lado del mundo- Dijo Hiashi a su esposa. Ella ignorando lo que dijo siguió despidiéndose de su hija.

-Nunca bajes tus calificaciones, sí no puedes llamarnos nos envías una carta siempre comunícate con nosotros, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo. Te quiero mucho cariño-

-Sí mamá les escribiré y les prometo que mis notas seguirán altas-

-Bueno hija cúidate y estudia mucho vendremos a visitarte-Le dijo su padre.

-Está bien papá, los extrañaré mucho-

-Adiós Hinata, no olvides contarme como te irá en la universidad-

-Claro Hanabi te contaré todo, te quiero mucho-

Dicho esto se despidió de su familia, quienes abandonaron el edificio. Hinata abrió la puerta de su habitación y observo que su compañera aún no había llegado, así que tomó la iniciativa y empezó a ordenar su habitación, coloco sus cosas en su respectivo lugar cuando estaba a punto de terminar alguien abrió la puerta y era nada menos que su amiga Sakura quién al verla gritaba de la emoción.

-¡Hinata!Es estupendo que seamos compañeras de habitación-

-S-Sí es genial-Dijo Hinata esbozando una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya ordenaste gran parte de la habitación así que déjame ayudarte, solo coloco mis cosas-

-No es necesario Sakura, yo puedo hacerlo-

-Claro que no, déjame ayudarte-

Terminaron de ordenar la habitación, hasta que una de ellas vio el reloj de manecilla y apuntaba las seis y media. Debían estar a las siete en el auditórium, no podían llegar tarde a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

-¡Por dios Hinata! Mira la hora, ya es tarde-

-Sakura tienes razón, debemos darnos prisa-

-¿Qué te vas a poner he Hinata?-

-N-No lo sé-

-Déjame ayudarte, ¿sí?-

-C-claro-

Después de eso como Sakura lo había dicho ayudo a Hinata a vestirse, un lindo vestido casual color pastel que combinaba con unas sandalias café claro. Sakura por su parte llevaba una blusa holgada rosa con una falda ajustada negra que le quedaba unos cuantos centímetros arriba de las rodillas. Salieron de la habitación, dónde se encontraron con dos chicas las cuales les parecían conocidas sin prestarles atención, continuaron. Llegaron al auditórium y pudieron observar que estaba totalmente repleto y no se veían ningún asiento libre, hasta que divisaron unos cuantos en las filas de arriba. Sé dirigieron allí y se colocaron.

Cuando estaban sentadas pudieron escuchar una pelea entre dos muchachos que se dirigían hacia los asientos que estaban a la par del de ellas, un rubio de ojos azules con el cabello crispado y un azabache de tez blanca.

-¿¡Por qué diablos tenemos que sentarnos justo aquí!?-

-Por ti tarado si no te hubieras tardado tanto perdiendo el tiempo viendo el estúpido partido de fútbol americano, podríamos a ver llegado antes y sentarnos adelante-

-Sasuke pareces una anciana quejándose de todo-

-Quien es el tonto que se está quejándose porque nos sentamos aquí-

-Cállate- Dicho esto el chico rubio le dio un empujón a su amigo quien piso los pies de Sakura

-¡HAY MI PIE!, idiota fíjate por donde...- No pudo continuar la frase puesto que vio al chico y las palabras no fluyeron, había quedado hipnotizada viendo el rostro del muchacho azabache, hasta que la voz de él la hizo volver en sí.

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención, en verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente- Respondió esbozando una sonrisa ante la disculpa del chico.

-¿Están ocupados?- Le pregunto señalando los asientos.

-Si estuvieran ocupados habría alguien ahí idiota- Le dijo el chico rubio a su amigo. A lo que a las dos chicas les llamo la intención de saber quién era.

-Disculpen, es mi retrasado amigo Naruto-

-Ya lo veo- Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Me llamo Sasuke él es Naruto-

-Yo soy Sakura y ella es mi amiga Hinata un gusto-

-Hinata ¿he? Como que tú amiga no habla mucho-

-Cállate Naruto-

-Deja de decirme que tengo que hacer Sasuke-

-Hmp- Fue la única respuesta del azabache.

-Oigan ustedes, ¿De qué año son?- Pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose a Sakura y Hinata.

-Si estamos aquí es porque somos de primer año, solo a los de primero les dan la bienvenida- Le respondió Sakura en tono irritado.

-Lo sé, pero es que como te vez tan vieja- Le dijo el chico a Sakura riéndose.

-Escúchame imbécil si no quieres que te golpee será mejor que cierres tu boca-

-Sakura c-cálmate, por favor- Le dijo Hinata.

-Está bien, lo hare-

-Oye Hinata deberías darle calmantes a tu amiga, ¿No lo crees?- Le dijo el rubio a Hinata, que por su parte sabría que el chico obtendría una respuesta de parte de su amiga.

-Es suficiente- Sakura que después de que escucho al chico rubio. Sé levanto dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Naruto para darle un puñetazo en la cabeza del chico.

-Esperó hayas comprendido que si vuelves a decirme algo más recibirás otro par- Finalizó y volvió a su asiento.

-Vez lo que te consigues por tarado-Le dijo Sasuke a su amigo.

-Ni siquiera me dolió - Respondió tocando el lugar donde la chica lo había golpeado- Además no es mi culpa que sea tan histérica-.

-Naruto cállate-

-¿¡Que dijiste idiota!? Al parecer no fue suficiente el golpe que te dí-

-S-sakura por favor no le hagas caso- Le dijo Hinata.

-Es que es un idiota que no cierra la boca-

-S-Le suelo en aproximadamente atención-

-Así es pelo de chicle haz caso a lo que te dice tu amiga-

-Naruto cierra la maldita boca- Dijo Sasuke.

-¿¡Qué dijiste imbécil!? Ahora me las vas a pagar-

-Sakura, no por favor- En lo que Sakura estaba lista para darle la paliza de su vida a Naruto, el chico azabache se levantó deteniendo a Sakura.

-Espera, no lo hagas. Sé que este idiota se lo merece pero no podemos causar problemas el primer día-

-Sakura él ti-tiene razón, detente-

-Muy bien lo haré pero dile a tu amigo que está advertido, si vuelve a insultarme lo mató-

-Así será, si te vuelve a decir algo nadie te detendrá y podrás golpearlo-

-Bien- Suspiro se relajó y volvió a su lugar.

-Oye Hinata- La llamo el chico rubio.

-¿S-si?- Respondió.

-¿Por qué no hablas tanto? –

Hinata ante la pregunta se sonrojo iba a contestar hasta que una voz resonó en el lugar, el principal Madara Uchiha había llegado y el acto estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Buenas noches- Saludo a lo que todo el ruido cesó. - El sentido de esta ceremonia es darles a ustedes la bienvenida, una calurosa bienvenida, llena de entusiasmo e interés por sus personas y por su desarrollo académico, de suerte que desde el primer día se sientan en su casa y estén bien orientados sobre el plan que se va a seguir y algunos detalles de funcionamiento. Y a mí me corresponde dirigirles unas palabras, en este día tan especial para todos-

-Ah que aburrido parece como si estuviera en la iglesia escuchando el sermón de un pastor- Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto cierra la boca y solo escucha-

-Si haz caso a tu amigo Sasuke, total a nadie le interesa saber cómo te sientes-

-¿¡Y quién pidió tu opinión pelo de chicle!?-

-Aquí vamos otra vez- Dijo Sasuke.

-Sakura por favor no le hagas caso-

-Idiota vuelve a llamarme así y me las pagarás-

-¿A si, que me harás? Mostrarme una foto tuya recién levantada, aunque eso sí me mataría de un infarto PELO DE CHICLE-

-¡Idiota! Date por muerto- Se levantó de donde estaba dirigiéndose de nuevo al lugar de Naruto. Hinata también se levantó para detener a su amiga.

-Sakura por favor déjalo, no lo golpees-

-¿¡Lo estás defendiendo Hinata!?-

-No c-claro que que no, solo es que... No creo que deberías golpearlo las cosas n-no se resuelven así-

-Pelo de chicle, ¿¡Qué no vas a venir!?-

-Naruto maldición, ¡¿Quieres que te maten!?-

-No te preocupes Sasuke ella no me hará nada-

-Estas tan seguro, pues prepárate idiota-

-Sakura no lo hagas, así no se resuelven las cosas es mejor q-que se c-calmen-

-Si apoyo la idea de tu amiga, no le hagas caso a este imbécil- Le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

-Y entre esos motivos y esperanzas están este puñado de nuevos alumnos que ahora se incorporan para la realización de sus estudios universitarios y... - Decía el Uchiha hasta que fue interrumpido.

-ESCUCHAME MALDITO IDIOTA ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO DIGO, SI QUIERES SALIR VIVO DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ Y... - decía Sakura alterada cuando se dio cuenta que el discurso había parado y todos los alumnos la voltearon a ver incluyendo al principal y los demás profesores.

-Señorita, ¿Tiene algo que compartir?- Le pregunto Madara desde el micrófono.

Sakura ante esto se sentó, avergonzada que después de ello solo se escuchaban los cuchicheos de las demás personas, el principal continuó con su discurso.

-Sakura n-no te preocupes todos lo olvidarán- Le dijo Hinata.

-Soy una tonta-

-Eso ni dudarlo- comentó el rubio.

-Naruto, ya déjala en paz-

-¿Qué ahora la defiendes!? Ahh ya entendí, TE GUSTA-Dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? Eres un inmaduro-

-Vamos Sasuke admite que te gusta la amargada pelo de chicle- Sakura al escuchar eso se sonroja, pero cuando presto atención a las últimas palabras de Naruto la sensación bonita se esfumó.

-Me volviste a llamar así, ¿¡Qué no te quedo claro lo que te dije!?-

-Hay si lo siento-

-Sa-sakura deberías relajarte un po-poco-

-Lo sé Hinata pero es que ese tonto me ha irritado toda la noche-

-Oye Sakura deberías ser menos amargada así serias linda como tu amiga- Dijo Naruto riendo.

-Callate tarado- Respondió Sakura quien volteo a ver a Hinata notó que estaba totalmente roja.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó Sakura. –

Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? - Pregunto Sasuke.

-No lo sé, Hinata Hinata, ¿me escuchas?-

-Si s-si perdón m-me distrae un rato, lo siento-

-Cualquiera lo hace con este aburrido discurso- Dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, pero ya falta poco supongo- Comentó Sakura.

-La vida es desierto y oasis. Nos derriba, nos lastima, nos enseña, nos convierte en protagonistas de nuestra propia historia. Aunque el viento sople en contra, la poderosa obra continúa: Tú puedes aportar una estrofa. No dejes nunca de soñar, porque en sueños es libre el hombre. Muchas gracias- Término el discurso de bienvenida de parte del principal, todos aplaudieron. - Bienvenidos a este nuevo año generación dos mil quince, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones- Finalizó.

-Al fin- Dijo Naruto.

-Hmp-

-Sasuke que amargado –

-No he dicho nada-

-¿Y qué? De todas formas tienes actitud de anciana-

-Naruto levanta tu inútil trasero y salgamos de acá-

-Hinata vamos, es hora de irnos-

-Si está bien- Los cuatro salieron del auditórium y antes de que se dirigieran a sus respectivos edificios, el problemático rubio se despidió de Sakura y Hinata.

-Bueno pelo de chicle, Hinata fue un gusto debo decir-

-Pues no puedo decir lo mismo- Dijo Sakura.

-Gra-gracias Na-ruto, igual- Respondió Hinata.

-Hmp- Fue lo único que hizo Naruto.

-Adiós Sasuke fue un placer conocerte- Le dijo Sakura.

-Claro - Respondió Sasuke serio.

Después de eso los cuatro se fueron a sus respectivos edificios. Hinata y Sakura habían llegado a su habitación rendidas, Sakura se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras que Hinata buscaba algo para dormir.

-¿Hinata? -

-¿Si? -

-¿Qué piensas de esos chicos? –

-¿De Naruto y Sasuke? -

-Sí-

-Pu-pues me agradaron, ¿y tú? –

-Debo admitir que a pesar de que ese tonto rubio me molesto toda la noche me agrado aunque no deja de ser irritante y Sasuke es un chico muy serio y maduro, me parece lindo-

-¿Él-l te-te gusta? –

-No lo sé, yo diría que me parece interesante –

-Si es-eso creo-

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -

-No-no entiendo –

-Ahh vamos Hinata, ¿Te gustó alguno de los dos? –

-Para na-nada- Respondió sonrojada.

-A mí se me hace que si-

-En es en se-serio Sakura, no me gustó ni-ninguno-

-Está bien te creeré, bueno Hinata deberíamos dormir ya mañana será nuestro primer día de clases-

-Sí - Buscaron sus pijamas y cada una de ellas se acostó en su respectiva cama, apagaron la luz para poder descansar después de un día como ese.

-Buenas noches Sakura –

-Buenas noches Hinata, no hay duda de que mañana será un largo día -

Y así será...

**La historia continuara solo si ustedes lo desean. Cualquier sugerencia o duda pueden dejarme un review, espero les haya gustado y si alguien leyó esto, muchas gracias. Besos. **


End file.
